This invention relates to ramjet fuels and more particularly to those solid ramjet fuels which are composed of hydroxyl terminated polybutadiene (HTPB).
Though the performance of presently available standard solid fuel for ramjets containing HTPB is considered adequate, it is highly desirable to have ramjet solid fuel compositions of increased performance, as the range of missiles would be significantly increased and they could be deployed for tactical air launched missiles.